Arins flame
by sheyautja94
Summary: She had been in this place for years since her mothers death . How will she react to the yautja who are caught and brought in. Rated M for later chapters. summary sucks story will be great .


**Oh dear i had another story pop in my head i may do more than one at a time . please review idk if i will do another chapter. and any ideas and advice are welcome**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Arin looked around the room at all the yautja males. The facility had managed to somehow , God himself only knows, capture a whole ship of males to experiment with. They all stared at her. ' go ahead stare at the freak' she thought had been in the facility since she was eight, when man kind discovered her mother harboring a female halfling of yautja and human. her skin was mostly human except some patches of yautja skin , in mostly her vital regions. her breast had the yautja skin very lightly under them and it traveled in a trail down to her womanhood. her spine had it traveling down her whole back her eyes had small lightly skinned patches which made it look like she were eye shadow at all times, lush full lips parted with irritation of the staring males. she looked away covering her face with her deep dark hair. It was of human texture but colors she inherited from her father yellow at the base black in the middle and red tips. her yautja skin was yellow with small black scales here and there making it look like freckles. she had a very small framed face that was beautiful even for a halfling. he eyes were her fathers shade but she saw like her mother. The yellow orbs followed the humans who held her captive. her forehead had a small crown design on the yautja skin there. she had no mandibles. her face was human after all. her figure was flawless , Large breasts with a small waist and flared hips with a perfectly round butt. she wore the clothes she had been given which hid most of her body from view. if these males saw the scars she held would they look upon her in pity and shame or would they go into their barbaric rage her mother had said they were so common for? One in particular stared at her with wise eyes. An blooded warrior it would seem. He seemed to be watching her and keeping a safe eye one her glaring down any human who dared approached her. Once their eyes had met when he had first arrived here and they had gone wide in shock and surprise. she had felt as if she was looking at someone familiar. His markings were almost identical to hers and his eyes, his eyes were identical. Most yautja had a dark golden iris. Not her or this male. their irises were vibrant and bold. " Arin come leave these males to them selves" a young nurse said as he entered. She didnt move which resulted in him gripping her arm, hard. she looked up and released a low growl that apparently all the male yautja heard , because every single one of them stood at once and glared him down. " Ooman release Asobas offspring immediately" one of them said. It wasnt the one who looked almost like her, no he was to busy moving closer in a threatening poster. Wait a minute... Asobas offspring? The male grabbed the nurse and threw him. Arin stared up eyes wide at the male who looked down at her. he pounded his chest once " Asoba" he said. Oh god. Oh god. he must be her father. grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet he watched her expressions. "wh-wh-wh?" She stuttered eyes wide. ' What the fuck is going on?' she thought. He spoke to her then "I am here to take you to clan ship where you will live with your own kind, instead of with pathetic oomans" he said and just at that moment she realized she understood his language and she nodded slowly eyes still wide with shock. " can you fight?" he asked her eyes curious . " Mother taught me much but, they killed her when they took me. I haven't been able to train since. they would not allow it" at the news of her mothers death she saw a rage fuel up in her fathers eyes " Misha is dead?" she nodded slowly in answer and looked away as she gripped at the necklace her mother had given her. the small skulls on it belonged to something from her fathers home world considering it had originally been his. they comforted her and fueled her hate for these human scum. Her father didn't miss a beat he noticed it and his chest seemed to puff out with pride as he looked at his daughters evident urge to bash every one of these humans skulls in.

At just that a mist was released into the atmosphere of the room. they were being returned to their chambers of glass rooms side by side. Asoba spotted the look of hesitation in her eyes and tilted his head. The last thing Arin remembered seeing was her fathers eyes watching her silently. She awoke with a start and realized she was back in her chambers and looked to the glass cages next to her. Her fathers eyes watched her steadily and she smiled a little then sat up. In the chambers with her was one of the others males among his group sitting away from her. he tilted his head and made a clicking noise. She looked down to see her mid section wrapped in bandages. it occurred to her that the scientists had already cut her open yet again. 'Great' she thought with an annoyed roll of her eyes. 'couldn't humans find anything better to do than play tic tac toe with her body?' she mustve been thinking aloud because, at that moment the male looked up towards the door and growled. She remembered once her mother had explained the females place in the yautja society and they were not to be harmed in any way shape or form. She released a sigh and stood stretching looking around as the male in her chambers stared at her very intently . This caused her to raise an eyebrow. Why had they put the one male in her room? His eyes seemed hazed as he watched her.

* * *

**Bakuubs p.o.v**

He watched the half breed as his manidbles twitched . Her scent was throughout the entire room and it smelled like honey, as the oomans called it. he felt a low rumble escape him in which the half breed looked directly at him eyes a bit wide. He chuckled lightly causing her to stiffen more and she tilted her head in a very yautja like manner. She then sighed and spoke " What are you staring at ?Take a picture buddy it will last longer." He pulled his head back slightly holding a very amused expression. Feisty little half blood wasn't she. Looking over he saw her father Asoba's shoulder shaking and his head was faced down . Bakuub knew very well his friend was trying his best not to laugh. Apparently her feisty side came from her mother. Everyone remembered her mother well. strong and smart with a quick reaction to anything. The female growled very yautja like and sat down glaring at him, or maybe it was past him at the sudden video on the screen of the device outside of the room. " Now arin that is not very nice ." the person on the screen said. she only growled louder . "Arin stop or we will be forced to punish you" he said darkly. She ignored the screen and turned towards him . " so do you have a name?" he huffed and pounded his chest once "Bakuub." She tilted her head "what does that mean?" He growled " Straight Spear." He turned to glance towards her father and raised his eyebrow.


End file.
